Daemeon Masters-Shepherd
Category:Biotics Category:Systems Alliance Navy Category:Humans Category:Human Characters Category:Vanguard Category:Spectre Category:Cyborg Category:Medics Category:Mercenaries Category:Blue suns Category:Eclipse Category:Red Riot Hunters Category:Characters Category:Spectres Category:Citadel Security Special Forces Category:C-Sec Category:Human Biotics Category:Shepard family Category:Males Category:Cerberus Experiments Daemeon Masters-Shepherd is a Former member of the Alliance Navy, and the John Grissom Academies Ascension Project. He is a Current Member and the Leader of the Red Riot Hunters Mercenary Band, as well as a Spectre. He is the Nephew of Commander Jonathan-James Shane-Sean Shepard and the son of Jane Shepard and an Unnamed Human Male. He led the RRH against the Reapers in the Battle for Earth, and is the Current Commander-in-Chief of the Galactic Council of Free Species Naval Forces and Special Forces Divison. Background Early Childhood and Training Daemeon Masters-Shepherd was born the Son of Jane Shepard and an Unnamed Human Male in Vancouver, Canada in 2161, and like his Mother and Uncle he had Great Biotic Potential and Was given Specialised Implants and Trained in the Vanguard Biotic Field. He was sent to the Ascension Project at Jon Grissom Academy at age Twelve and had a brief relationship with Fellow Student Seanne Bellarmine. He would later Quit the Ascension Project to join C-Sec's Special Response, Investigations, and Customs Divisions where he would Create a strong Friendship with executor Palin and Detective Chellick at age Sixteen. Only to Quit C-Sec and Enlist in the System's Alliance Armed Forces at Eighteen. He was a signed to the N7 Programs Biotic's Divison where he honed his natural Instincts and Talent for Infiltration, Espionage, Covert Surveillance and Sniping Foes at a Distance. Daemeon however was captured by Cerberus during a Training Mission on Akuze as part of the new Live-Fire no holds barred Training Regimen on the planet where his Uncle Nearly Died in his First Deployment. Years spent Captive and Escape Daemeon would spend the next three years of his life a Captive of the Elusive Man being Experimented on, dozens of Augmentations and Enhancements took their Toll on Daemeon's Mental State. He finally broke free and tried to Escape the Facility he was Held in. He Managed to Steal a Cerberus Commander's Uniform and Pass Codes he then went to Escape the Facility before thinking better of it and Setting the facility to Blow. Stealing Cerberus Funds As he Sent out orders for "his" troops to guard the Planet's Orbit he Found his way to the command Center and Downloaded everything from their Files and Took all the Facilities Funds for himself. He then Activated the Facilities Self-Destruct Protocol and up the Command Centre and Armory to divert Attention from the Self Destruct, and as a result of Destroying the Commander Centre Their was no Warning or outgoing Alert on the self-destruct. He Found Evidence of other Facilities and planned to turn them over to the Alliance. Daemeon would Later steal a Cerberus built Normandy-Class Frigate and Escape the Planet he was on. Return to the Alliance Butting heads with the Council and Uncle Urdnot Daemeon would Make it to Tuchanka where his Uncle Wrex would help him Repaint the Ship. Daemeon would discover from Wrex that He had been Declared MIA and AWOL by Alliance Brass and that his Uncle John had been Killed in an Attack by the Collectors. He gave Daemeon a Special Frequency to call Councilor Anderson on, before seeing Daemeon on his Way. Daemon would Call Anderson and Revealed himself Alive and told Anderson that he was Captured by Cerberus and experimented on and Had a Large Amount of Cerberus Data in his possession. Anderson offered him his Old Job, but Daemeon said that he Couldn't go back to the Alliance what he he'd been through. Instead he offered Anderson a Portion of the Cerberus Data in exchange for him upgrading his new Ship, Anderson Accepted and Gave him A private Docking Bay at the Citadel. Upon arrival Daemeon was Met by Councilor Anderson, Councilor Valern and Councilor Sparatus. Sparatus Wanted him arrested and the data He had Aqquired, which resulted in Daemeon displaying the extent of his Enhancements by knocking out the Council's Spectre escort in three seconds flat. When Anderson asked what he wanted on his Ship Daemeon said he wanted Silaris Armor Plating, Cyclonic Barrier Technology, a Thanix Cannon and Ultraviolet GARDIAN System's. He Also asked that several Abandoned Buildings on the Presidium be ceded to him, which the council saw no problem with and arranged it accordingly. Becoming the Talk of the Citadel and Presidium in General As soon as the Upgrades on his ship had Been finished Daemeon Went about refurbishing the Builders he had gained, twelve in number and Abandoned. Daemeon planned to Turn Two into High-End Restaurants, One into a Charity Hospital, two into Technology Firms, Three into Casinos, Three into Bars, One into a Bank, and one into a Private Security Firm. He used the funds he'd stolen from Cerberus to Do this and Created the Corporation: Unity Industries. He Would host countless parties which made the Restaurants and Casinos Famous, he went by the Identity of the Charlatan when running his businesses. Reaper War Once the War against the Reapers had begun Daemeon had stated a private Security Group called the Red Riot Hunters Unique Problem solutions and Security Inc or just the Red Riot Hunters or RRH for short. He had become the Groups Leader and founder, and had made them one of the Council's Military Forces, with the Authority of Spectres but the Accountability of C-Sec. Daemeon was being mentored by Jondam Bau at the Time of the Reapers invasion of Earth, and was a candidate for the Spectres. Early Victories against the Reapers and Losses Daemeon and the Red RIot Hunters would be the main Force that Evacuated Colonies in both CItadel Space, The Attican Traverse, Terminus Systems and Inner Alliance Space. They would spent time luring the Reapers to farflung Worlds that are either Environmentally or Naturally unstable such as those near gas giants. they would then ignite the Gas Giants and use them to evacuate the Colonies. Eventually when Word reached him from his Uncle Urdnot that a Summit was being called between the Krogan, Asari, Turians, Salarians, Krogan and Humans, Daemeon new he could either Gain or loose a lot of Krogan, Turian, Asari, and Salarian Support depending on the Outcome, Therefore he was forced to Callef and Meeting between the Groups Leadership and Councillors Tevos and Udina. The Sit-down Amongst the Leadership of the RRH was the Commander of Arlahk Company Urdnot Grunt, who represented the Krogan in Wrex's Absence, Liara T'Soni who represented the Asari, Barla Von who represented the Shadow Broker's Interests and the Volus people, Garrus Vakarian who was Primarch Victus's Right Hand and as such represented The Turians, Mordin Solus of the Salarian STG who represented the Salarians, and Aria T'loak who represented the Criminal Underworld. For hours they debated the best way to Handle the Turian's Need for Krogan Military Support and the War. Daemeon Put forth a Proposal that they Try recruiting the Quarian's and Geth to the War Effort. Tevos and Udina immeadiately Opposed it, but Daemeon said that the Majority of the Geth who didn't Follow Saren, viewed those who did as heretics and Traitors and that they may be amenable to an Alliance. He also Argued that Both Races Had the two Largest Fleets in the known Galaxy, and that both Races were renowned for its Technological and Military Prowess and Skills. The Geth's Processing Power, Ships, Weapons, and their Vast Numbers could prove Invaluable. While the Quarians Had the same Advantages in Numbers, Ships, Weapons and Engineering Skill. When the Two Councilors refused to Acknowledge these Truths, Daemeon Cut their Holo-Feeds and Audio. Grunt and Garrus agreed with Daemeon's Assessments and Mordin Conceded it to be a Logical Assessment and ultimately Agreed. Liara was Unsure of the Reliability of the Geth, and Aria didn't Care about the consequences of Siding with either, Liara ultimately Agreed with Daemeon, Grunt, Garrus, and Mordin. After Reactivating Udina and Tevos's Feeds and Audio they put a vote to Reaching Out to both Parties. Tevos, Udina and Aria were out voted and Daemeon Went on to the next Topic: The Vorcha and Batarian's. Daemeon knew that having thousands of Vorcha on his side would increase the Armies Size and Strength and the Batarian's while Scattered could prove valuable. Liberation of the Vorcha and Elcor Homeworlds and The Citadel Coup'd'état The Batarian's wee ultimately deemed too scattered to be of any immeadiate Use, but The Vorcha were Considered a Considerable Expense. Daemeon Would send Zaeed Masaani and Urdnot Dag to rescue the Vorcha and Elcor Homeworlds from Reaper Attack. Daemeon would spend time Attacking Cerberus Bases when C-Sec Commander and Friend Armando-Owen Bailey sent out the Emergency Alert that the Citadel was under Attack by Cerberus Forces. In response Daemeon brought the Majority of the RRH's Might down on the conspirators and Cerberus Forces attacking. He'd end up rendezvousing with his Uncle and would Led the RRH in reclaiming the Presidium and Zakera WardCategory:Pilots Category:Systems Alliance Category:Galactic Council of Free Species Category:Commanders Category:Soldiers Category:Citadel Council Category:Black Ops Category:N7 Commandos Category:N7 Category:N6 Category:Businessmen Category:Spectre Recruits Category:Married Category:Male Category:Ex-Cerberus Category:Unity Industries Category:Assassins Category:Ambassadors Category:Cyborgs Category:Adept Category:Smuggler Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Information Brokers Category:Captains Category:Moguls Category:Alliance Fleet Category:Systems Alliance Navy Personel Category:Military Personnel Category:Mixed-Race Commandos